


Release

by VampirePaladin



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Horror, Lobotomy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Relationships: Princess Ahmanet/Enchantress/June Moone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



“No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.” The words escaped June’s lips at a regular staccato. They were rapid and seemingly unending.

All around her were bodies. Some were torn apart, heads pulled off their corpses like a dandelion off of its steam. Those were the nice-looking corpses. The horrifying ones were the ones twisted into unnatural shapes that no human body was ever meant to be while there was still flesh on their bones.

She did this. It was all her.

_Poor little Juney Mooney. Doesn’t have the stomach for what has to be done. They would have collared us. Treated us like their pets. Woof woof. Go fetch. Sit. Heel. Good girl._

“You didn’t have to kill them,” June said, shaking back and forth.

_No, but now others will think twice before trying to do us harm._

June sobbed into her hands. She had thought that she had made the most important archeological find of the century. She had been excited what the find could do both for her career and for the region. What June hadn’t anticipated was getting possessed like something out of a bad Indiana Jones movie.

The Enchantress chuckled in June’s skull.

There was a brief pain in June’s head from behind her before both herself and Enchantress fell unconscious, the men who’d snuck up behind her gathering her up.

* * *

June woke up strapped to a bed in the middle of a sterile room. Her head was completely immobile in a harness. There was nothing adorning the walls. The ceiling was helplessly blank, other than a few fluorescent lights. What she could see of the floor was beige linoleum. She couldn’t even see a door or a window.

_Call for me_

“No, I’m never letting you out again,” June said. Whatever was going on, it had to be worth it to keep the Enchantress contained.

_You will._

June struggled against her bonds. They were made for someone far stronger than her frame. Nothing she did made any difference to them, but still she kept on struggling, only stopping when she heard a door behind her head open and then shut again.

“Hello?” June called out.

There was no response but a man in surgical clothing and pushing a cart with a few scarce tools on it. One of them looked like a long ice pick the other was a hammer. She knew what they were, what they were for. The one that looked like a long ice pick was an orbitoclast. It was used for performing lobotomies. 

“No, no, no, please, don’t,” June begged as she tried to squirm away, but the restraints were strong and June didn’t move at all. Her heart was racing as panic set in. She wasn’t a medical doctor, but she knew what a lobotomy did to a person. It killed their personality.

The man picked up the pick and pressed the edge to the corner of her eye, alongside her nose. The metal was cool, but it was quickly warming up from contact with her skin.

“ENCHANTRESS!” June screamed.

Darkness rose up around June’s body and inverted everything. Now June was a passenger in her own body, not able to do so much as move a finger, though she experienced everything the same way Enchantress did.

Every lightbulb above them shattered. The room was plunged into darkness, but Enchantress could still see just fine. At her mental command the darkness tossed the man away from her. Enchantress faded away from where she was and reappeared standing upright in front of the man.

She snatched the ice pick from his hand and drove it into his head.

“This is what your world is. They cut out each other’s brains to control. And you call me evil.”

June was silent.

Enchantress turned around. It turned out there was a door behind where June’s head had been resting. A wave of her hand and the door was blown off of its hinges. With a confident strides, Enchantress stepped into the hallway.

An alarm shrieked out, alerting all the weak little humans that a being far beyond them walked the halls. Enchantress had no desire to stay here. She was going to kill as many humans as she could on the way out of the door and then take the two of them somewhere far away. She could have teleported away, but this was far more fun.

_Wait, do you hear that?_

“Now you want to be involved.”

_I think I hear someone calling out for help. To our left._

June had such a soft heart, but Enchantress was in a good mood and decided that she’d humor her little Juney Mooney. Enchantress turned to her left and dissolved through the wall. She was expecting some pitiful little remnant of magic on the other side.

What she saw was a work of beauty. A young woman, chained with both physical restraints and magical ones. She had the softest black hair and her eyes had a double iris. She was calling out in an ancient tongue.

_It’s ancient Egyptian. She’s asking for us to free her._

Enchantress felt something from June. There was a hunger when she looked at this caged woman, the sort of hunger that wasn’t foreign to Enchantress but was not something she expected from Juney Mooney.

“Do you know this woman?”

_I think she’s Princess Ahmanett. She was set to inherit the throne, but shortly before she would have ascended, her father had a son and he became the new heir._

Enchantress let go of their body, allowing June to be the one in control. 

June staggered forward, not expecting to suddenly be in control of everything. 

“Please, help me,” Ahmanet cried out on Egyptian.

“Don’t worry, I can help you,” June said as she knelt down, but what she could do she honestly didn’t know.

_Yes, you do. I’m not the only one of us that is of magic. Kiss her, share strength with her, and bind all of us together in the darkness!_ Enchantress sounded positively gleeful.

June touched Ahamanet’s cheek, leant in and pressed her lips to the princess’s.


End file.
